fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeda Maximoff
Freeda Maximoff 'Is an Independent Mage who considers herself to be a very free spirit, traveliling around the region, taking on jobs that finds entertaining. She is well-known for her strategic mind and her vast amount of preperation whenever she takes on a job. Apperance Freeda stands at a little over 5 feet, with fair skin and deep purple eyes. She has long purple hair, which she ties back with black bow, as well as a pair of ornaments that resembles horns. Her face seems to take on a feline appearance, complete with enlarged fangs. Unknown to most, she has a large scar running down her back, from right shoulder to left hip, which she received when her family was cast out on the street. Her usual attire consists of a Reddish violet sleeve-less jacket looking like the combination of a Chinese shirt and a trench coat. Freeda also wears a pair of detached sleeves on her arms, as well as black arm bands around her wrists. She has a pink skirt under the jacket, and wears a pair of black thigh high stockings, with a pair of purple knee high boots on her feet. She carries her sword, Kaiten Kōtetsu, across her back when not in use. The centre of her outfit is her mother’s Jewel, the last of the Maximoff fortune, which she wears on a small chain around her neck, centering it right above her chest. Personality Freeda is and will always be a free spirit. She often does things because she thinks it will be entertaining, and is always moving from place to place. As an independent mage, she often does jobs requiring a magical touch. The jobs that she does could range from bodyguard, to gathering items or information, to exterminating monsters, anything to make money. Freeda’s one golden rule is that she will never take a job where she expressly has to take someone’s life. When working, Freeda prefers to plan and strategize, as oppose to charging in blindly. She often makes plans to reduce the chances of her accidently killing people, or to optimise her fighting strengthwhen hunting monsters. Despite her free spirit, Freeda never likes to simply wander. She also prefers to sleep in hotels, rather than outside, claiming that “Animals sleep outside, humans sleep indoors.” Before leaving a town or city, she will always have a destination in mind, also preferring to use trains or boats to travel long distances. History Freeda was born into the Nobleman House of Maxinoff, in the country of Fiore. She lived as most noble children would, under strict supervision, and with anything she could possibly want. Freeda soon realized that having everything at her fingertips was not as fun as it was made out to be, quickly becoming bored with her life of luxury. It wasn’t until her 10th birthday; her family took her to see a mage competition that she witnessed the young Sabertooth mage Minerva fighting for the prize. Freeda quickly came to idolize her and realized that the life of a mage was exactly what she was looking for. Her parents disagreed with this, claiming that she should focuses on one day being able to take over as head of the Maximoff family, which meant studying, a lot. So Freeda obeyed her parents, and studied as hard as she could. However she also studied magic in private, believing that her parents would see things her way if their daughter became a powerful mage. So she trained in secret, not only in magic, but also in using a sword. When she was 17, Freeda completed a contract with a familiar named Shikuro. Unfortunately her parents found out that she was secretly training as a mage. Unimpressed by how much progress she had made, they threatened to excommunicate her if she didn’t stop this instant. Undaunted by this, Freeda turned her back on her family and left to make her own way in the world. As time went on Freeda began to progress as a mage, but her family was beginning to get into financial trouble. After making several number of bad investments, The Maximoff family began to lose money hand over fist. An opportunity presented itself when an investor came to Freeda’s home and offered to help them out of their money problems. This turned out to be the final nail in the coffin for the Maximoff family as the investor turned out to work for a bandit guild, who began harassing the Maximoff’s for their money. Catching wind of this, Freeda quickly returned home, just in time to see the bandits attacking her family. She ran to the rescue, fighting off the bandits as best she could, but unknown to her, a mage was also working with the bandits. The mage came after Freeda and slashed her back, which brought the young mage to her knees. She was only saved when her father stood in front of her and sacrificed himself for his daughter. Distraught by this, Freeda’s Familiar took on a dark appearance, greatly changing her powers, allowing her to fight back the bandits and defeat the dark mage. It was a bittersweet victory however, as the bandits had stolen most of her family’s belongings, and killed most of the people in the house. Leaving only a wounded Freeda, her mother, grandparents, and one of the servants alive. Left with no alternatives, Freeda set off to earn money as an independent mage so that her family could eat. Before she left, her mother gave her a gemstone necklace, the only valuable thing the family had left. To remind her that she will always be a part of the Maximoff family. Magic & Abilities 'Fused Familiar Spirit: Shikuro (合同使い魔の精霊: 白黒, Gōdō Tsukaima no Seirei: Shikuro): One of the most unique spirits from the Familiar Spirit World, Shikuro crossed over to the Earth-Land to study on how humanity acted towards one another. On her journey she ran into Freeda, who had just finished another tough job, and was now heading to a hotel to rest for the night. The two encountered each other, which evidently led to the two of them brawling in the middle of the forest, until both passed out. When they awakened, Shikuro realized that she found something about humans, that they were beings with potential to improve themselves, and even in a fight that seems lost, they would gain power through their hopes. She offered Freeda her services and the two created a contract with each other. Trivia *The jewel in the center of her chest originally belonged to her mother *She sees Sabertooth's Minerva as her personal hero, going as far as adopting a similar apperance, but feels that her ruthlessness is something she could never hope to have Quotes (To Shikuro) "No, I'm not sleeping on the ground. Animals sleep outside because they have no choice, humans build buildings so that they can sleep indoors.” Gallery Catface.jpg|Normal Apperance FreedaSword.JPG|Kaiten Kōtetsu ddgg.jpg|Shikuro's Dark-Side tgttg.jpg|Shikuro's Light-Side 6y7.jpg|Dark Fused Form frt.jpeg|Light Fused Form Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Greenflash12 Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Sword user Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage